November's Serenity
by sherzael25
Summary: After the war, Harry, Ron, Luna, and George's quiet life at Grimmauld Place took a huge turn when unexpected things visited them one cold night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its magnificent characters. Credits to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first one shot and I've been dying to make one before featuring my obsession, the Fleurmione paring. xD Please don't be too hard on me. hahaha xD Reviews, s'il vous plait. :D So...ta da, here it is. **

Ron was comfortably wrapping the last pack of candies and chocolates into colorful papers on a Friday night when he heard a soft knock at the door. He waited for somebody else to get it, feeling that leaving the warm comfort offered by the living room is so hard to do. The crackling of the wood in the fireplace and the strong aroma emanating from the kitchen felt homey and cozy and Ron thought it couldn't get any better than this. He leaned against the sofa, his back starting to ache from sitting without changing positions after a few minutes now. The knock became a little louder and seeing that Harry, Luna and George are probably busy in the kitchen making a sumptuous dinner, he sighed heavily as he unwillingly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just a moment! " He said in a loud voice. _Probably the kids, _he muttered to himself. He wondered if it is young Teddy, who will be making the first mark on the list tonight with his ridiculous costume? Or is it Neville's rambunctious daughter in her super heroine outfit? Hell it can be his nieces, Molly and Lucy, sent by his brother Percy to pull pranks on him on this glorious evening. Whomever those kids belong to doesn't matter now, Ron is going to need another drop of Felix Felicis to bear with it. He reached for the doorknob and poked her head out of the door.

And that is when a howl of terror disturbed the tranquility of Grimmauld Place.

Harry immediately grabbed his wand and rushed like a mad man at the front door when he heard screaming and he is certain that it belongs to Ron. "Ron? RON?!"

They've been living in peace for years now and most of the Death Eaters have been captured and forced into exile. This can't be happening, who is it now? Harry, with Luna and George behind him, saw the red haired man scrambling to get away as fast as he could from the door. He collided against Harry, his face as white as snow.

"H-harry! HELP!" Ron stammered, as he pointed a shaky finger at the open door. "T-there!"

Harry made an attempt to move, but Luna got a hold of his hand, pulling him away from it. "No, we don't know what's there."

"What the hell is happening?" George asked, his eyes squinting at the hallway which lead to the front door. A cold breeze went inside the house, sending an eerie vibe to the four of them.

As soon as he finished his question, two incredibly large, black creatures came walking in. He could hear Luna and George gasp, as Harry's eyes widened at the creature in front of them. Their legs moving briskly, as they walked towards the horrified group, their round bodies covered with black and white fur and Harry remembered the terrifying moment he shared with Ron at the Forbidden Forest years ago.

"Bloody spiders! We're in a bloody city!" Ron squeaked as he stayed behind Harry, shaking like a crazy folk.

Harry eyed the huge creatures, when he heard soft chuckles. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. It seemed like it's coming from inside the spider. _That's mental._ He thought. He examined it closely, if it's like the minions of Aragog, they should've been attacking all of them now.

To their surprise, a loud pop was heard, confetti poured everywhere as voices shouted a "Happy Halloween!" to them. Harry saw two kids giggling and laughing outrageously at them. The hairy legs are now sprawled behind them, as well as the round material that covered their bodies, and it dawned him that they're just wearing costumes and have been crouching the entire time. Whoever made the costume is damn good, it looks realistic and spooky.

"We are great, we fooled them!" said the taller girl, her blonde, curly hair disheveled as she tucked the stray strands behind her ears.

"Oui Oui! Magnifique! Let's do zat again!" said the perky and smaller one, her auburn hair also scattered around her face as she jumped up and down ecstatically. Harry fixed her gaze on the two girls, thinking that they look so familiar. He thinks he had seen them before, but where? He mentally slap himself while trying to rummage into his memories. The other girl spoke in French. Blonde and Auburn. Curly and wavy. _Sweet Merlin. Could it be..THEM? _However, before Harry could react, Ron shoved him aside and faced the two kids who suddenly became quiet when they saw the ginger-haired man, his face matching the color of his hair.

"Enough of this. What do you think you're doing huh?" He glared at them, one by one.

George laughed as loud as he could. "Seriously Ron, it's a stupid prank, you're-"

"No, Merlin's beard, who taught you that?" Ron said in a hurried voice.

"Calm down mate, I think-" Harry tried to nervously and excitedly explain.

"I don't care what you think now." Ron interrupted. "We don't even know these kids!"

Luna could only watch in wonder, when she caught Harry's eyes. He nodded as he grinned widely, his eyes brimming with tears. Her guess is right, it's definitely them.

"Where are your parents huh? We could've cursed you!" Ron continued as he questioned the kids, his arms on his hips. The shorter girl hugged the taller one, as she stared at Ron with her chocolate eyes. "And that glare, I could've sworn, if they aren't back from France I'd think that…" Ron trailed off, the moment of realization suddenly dawning upon him.

"You're scaring the kids away and we've only just gotten here." Said a voice from the darkness.

All of them turned their heads towards the door as two silhouettes suddenly emerged into the light. "Maman! Mama!" the two girls said simultaneously as they ran and clung onto the robes of the newcomers, forcing their tiny bodies to absorb their heat. The figures took their form immediately, revealing Fleur and Hermione as they stepped into the limelight, their hands entangled with each other as their free hands caressed the heads of the two girls burying themselves into them.

"Holy cricket." George muttered, his jaw dropping.

"Ever 'eard of a Shield Charm, Monsieur Weasley?" said Fleur in a mocking tone, her left eyebrow slightly raised as she exudes her eloquent charm across the room. "Even if you 'it zem, we alreazzy casted a Shield Charm zat can withstand five killing curses blasted at ze same time. Plus, we are 'iding behind them using a Disillusionment Charm, reazzy to deflect any silly wand waving you'll do."

Hermione gave the blonde an impish smile, squeezed her hand tighter and looked at Ron. "Seriously, you'd think I'd let my children go and do that trick without any sort of protection, when I knew you're as impulsive as hell. I'm not that stupid Ronald."

There was temporary silence, as no one seems to recover from the fact that Hermione who decided to settle down with Fleur in France, is now back in London with her whole family. She needed a break from all of it, after all and she needs to do it with the one she loves the most. It was a lonely and painful parting at that time, but the Boy Who Lived knew that Fleur will be the only cure for Hermione, physically, emotionally and mentally. The Golden Trio deserves to recover from the war's aftershocks, in full circle.

Harry being the first to realize that it was indeed Victoire and Dominique, based on the description on the letters and pictures that Hermione frequently sends to Harry, rushed to them and threw his arms around the two ladies.

"That is not funny at all." Ron replied teary eyed, as he too melted into the group hug, followed by George and Luna. It was a merry reunion, the sort of happiness filling the entire house felt like Christmas came a month earlier. The people joined by all kinds of miserable problems, faced evil unknown to the majority, now reunited again as family. The Golden Trio is whole again.

"I- I can't breathe…." Said a little voice below and all of them broke free of the embrace and roared with laughter.

"Je suis desole, my pretty thing." Fleur mumbled to the shorter one as she lifted the tiny body and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we all sit in the living room and get comfortable and you can tell us about what happened to you two after three years?" said Harry, his smile could warm even the weather outside. "Aside from obviously having another gorgeous angel."

"Shall we start with our recently concluded mission, mon amour?" Fleur winked at the brunette right next to her.

"The nargles aren't telling me anything. What is it?" Luna asked.

"The spider thing." Hermione smirked, while pointing at her two daughters who are now unwrapping the chocolate candies on the table.

"Brilliant." Ron groaned and all of them knew that this is going to be a long night.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
